Un Noël en famille
by Frip-Ouille
Summary: Parce que c'est dans l'air, et que c'est fun... Mention spéciale pour le langage peu chatié utilisé par un Colonel au bord de la crise de nerf !


**Une One-shot pour le fun, et parce que c'est dans l'air..

* * *

****Un Noël en famille**

« Bordel de …., il va t'y tenir ce foutu sapin ! »

« Colonel, votre langage ! »

« Pardon Lieutenant, mais j'en peux plus, ça fait trois fois déjà qu'il me tombe dessus ! Vous bien sur, vous vous en fichez, assise derrière votre bureau avec vos dossiers chéris ! »

« Colonel, c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de mettre un sapin ici. Vous n'avez plus qu'à assumer. »

« Vous pouvez parler, mais vous serez bien contente ce soir de pouvoir faire la fête autour de cette saloperie de sapin ! »

Pour la quatrième fois depuis une heure, le sapin tomba sur Roy Mustang. Le pauvre était couvert d'épines.

Riza, qui avait levé la tête pour lui répondre, ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa vue.

Ca tête avait quelque chose du hérisson !

Roy, fumant de colère, avait déjà enfilé ses gants marqués d'un cercle de transmutation pour réduire son agresseur en cendres.

Riza se décida à intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et puis une petite pause serait la bienvenue.

« Colonel, rangez moi ces gants. Tout de suite. » Lui dit-elle d'un ton sévère en ce levant de son bureau.

Elle s'approcha de lui et l'aida à redresser le sapin récalcitrant.

« Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne tienne pas, la base n'est pas assez grande pour soutenir son poids. Il aurait fallu la prendre plus grande. »

Sournoisement elle ajouta :

« Dommage que Ed ne soit pas là, il aurait pu nous arranger cela en deux coups de cuillères à pots. »

Roy heurté dans sa vanité, surtout lorsqu'il était question d'Edward, se redressa d'un bond.

« Que voulez vous dire ? Vous ne me croyez pas capable d'arranger ça par moi-même ? »

« Voyons Colonel, votre alchimie se limite aux flammes et encore, seulement lorsque le temps est au beau. »

Seul un « oh » de surprise sortit de la bouche de Mustang outragé.

Riza se cacha la tête dans les branches du sapin pour ne pas lui faire voir son sourire, il était vraiment trop facile de taquiner le Colonel.

« Lieutenant, je ne sais peut être pas faire d'alchimie sans cercle de transmutation, mais je peux tout à fait transmuter ces bouts de bois ! »

Cela dit, il se mit à quatre pattes au pied du sapin pour procéder à la transmutation.

Une lumière bleue se répandit autour d'eux.

Roy se redressa sur ses genoux et regarda Riza qui se tenait les poings serrés sur ses hanches.

« Tada, et voilà ! »

C'est le moment que choisit Havoc pour entrer dans le bureau, les bras chargés de cartons de décorations.

« Colonel ! Où je mets tout ça ? »

Il se stoppa à la vue de son Colonel à genoux devant Riza.

« Oh, pardon, j'interromps quelque chose, je reviendrai plus tard. »

« HAVOC, REVENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT ! »

Roy se releva en essayant de regagner un semblant de fierté.

« Vous n'avez rien interrompu du tout. Je démontrais au lieutenant Hawkeye que j'étais tout à fait capable de transmuter autre chose que des flammes. »

« Bien sûr. Et moi je suis le petit chaperon rouge. » Répondit Havoc à voix basse.

« Pardon, vous avez un commentaire Havoc ? »

« Heu non Colonel. »

« Bon alors amenez moi ces cartons ici. »

Riza regagna son bureau.

« Colonel, dois-je vous rappelez que ce n'est pas parce que c'est Noël que vous n'avez pas de dossiers à traiter ?

« Voyons Lieutenant, vous pourriez les oublier, ne serait-ce que pour aujourd'hui. Justement, c'est Noël !

« Colonel, au risque de ruiner le peu d'innocence qu'il vous reste, je suis au regret de vous annoncer que le Père Noël, comme la petite souris ou le lapin de Pâques n'existent pas. Donc il ne faut pas croire que vos dossiers vont se remplir tous seuls ou bien disparaître comme par magie ! Par contre, je peux tout à fait me transformer en Père fouettard et pas besoin d'alchimie pour ça ! » Lui dit-elle en dégainant son flingue dont elle retira la sécurité.

Roy blêmit d'un seul coup.

« Lieutenant, vous n'avez vraiment pas l'esprit de Noël et pas de cœur non plus ! »

« C'est ainsi Colonel. Il faut vous faire une raison. »

« J'ai une idée, passons un deal. Si vous me laissez tranquille aujourd'hui avec ces fo… dossiers, je vous promets de finir tout mon travail en retard dès demain, je m'y mettrai de l'aube jusqu'au coucher du soleil s'il le faut sans interruption. »

Riza pondéra l'offre du Colonel. S'il tenait parole et qu'il rattrapait tout son retard en une journée, cela voulait dire qu'elle ne serait plus obligée d'être constamment derrière son dos pendant les jours à venir et qu'elle pourrait enfin rentrer à une heure décente chez elle le soir.

« Ok, par contre, si vous ne tenez pas parole, je vous attache à votre bureau jusqu'à ce que vous ayez fini de signer tous vos dossiers ou bien… jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. »

Riza tendit sa main pour toper. Roy déglutit avant de la lui serrer pour entériner le pacte.

« Je commence à vraiment croire que vous êtes l'incarnation du Père Fouettard Lieutenant.

« Vous n'avez qu'à vous demander ce que vous avez fait dans votre précédente vie pour mériter ça. Moi, je me la pose tous les jours !»

Sur ce, elle se remit au travail. Ce n'est pas parce que Mustang avait décidé de faire « l'école buissonnière » qu'elle devait en faire autant. Un seul flémard suffisait dans ce bureau sans en rajouter.

Tout danger étant écarté pour le moment du côté de sa subordonnée, Roy put s'adonner avec Havoc à l'une de ses occupations préférées, à savoir la décoration du sapin de Noël.

Tels des gosses, ils s'affairaient tous les deux autour du conifère en poussant des petits cris et des exclamations.

Leur babillage ne manqua pas d'attirer bientôt le restant de leur équipe. Fuery passa le premier sa tête par la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, on peut venir ?

« Bien sûr Fuery, venez vous joindre à nous. Au moins, vous avez l'esprit de Noël vous, pas comme une certaine personne ! »

Fuery entra tout souriant et attrapa une guirlande qu'il commença à enrouler autour des branches.

Se fut ensuite Breda et Falman qui vinrent se joindre au petit groupe qui s'affairait autour du sapin.

Riza la tête penchée sur ses papiers poussait de temps à autre des soupirs d'agacement dont personne ne tenait compte, trop occupés qu'ils étaient avec les guirlandes, les boules et autres petits personnages décoratifs.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, mais qui m'a donné cette bande de gosses !_

Enfin, le sapin fut entièrement recouvert. Ne restait plus qu'à fixer l'étoile sur la pointe.

Une discussion eut lieu pour savoir qui aurait l'honneur d'accrocher cette étoile qui devait parachever leur œuvre ! Chacun argumentait sur sa légitimité : Roy parce qu'il était leur chef à tous, Fuery parce qu'il était le plus jeune, Havoc parce que c'est lui qui avait été chercher les décorations, Falman parce qu'il était le plus vieux et le plus expérimenté et Breda, et bien parce que et c'était tout.

Tous se turent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître le Major Louis Armstrong, ses petites étoiles ayant pris différentes couleurs et clignotant à l'occasion des fêtes de fin d'année !

« Qu'entends-je ? On se bat ici pour accrocher l'étoile ! N'avez-vous donc pas d'éducation messieurs ? Honneur aux dames ! »

Armstrong arracha sa chemise (_on se demande encore pourquoi )_, dévoilant son impressionnante musculature et s'approcha en une enjambée de Riza.

Tous les autres ne pouvait que le regarder faire, la mâchoire ouverte, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

« Major, n'y pensez même pas ! » Jappa-t-elle avant qu'Armstrong ne la soulève de son siège et la cale sur son épaule.

Un instant, une image fugace passa dans l'esprit de Roy, il se voyait vêtu d'une peau de bête attraper sa « femelle », en l'occurrence Riza, elle aussi en très courte peau de bête, et la basculer sur son épaule et l'emporter au fond de sa grotte.

Son nez commença de saigner.

« Major, reposez moi immédiatement ! Vous entendez ? »

D'un geste lest, il la souleva ensuite en lui donnant l'étoile pour qu'elle l'accroche à la pointe.

En équilibre, Riza se pencha est fixa l'objet en haut du sapin.

« Reposez moi maintenant. »

Armstrong la fit descendre de son épaule mais pour mieux la serrer dans ses bras,

« Oh Lieutenant, c'est trop d'émotion, la décoration du sapin de Noël, ça me rappelle lorsque j'étais petit ! »

Une même pensée traversa toutes les têtes, sauf peut-être celle de Riza qui luttait pour sa vie à moitié étouffée qu'elle était dans les bras du colosse, Armstrong petit ? Quand ça ?

Enfin, le bruit d'un cran de sécurité qu'on ôtait les ramena tous au temps présent.

« Maintenant Major, vous me libérez, TOUT DE SUITE. »

Armstrong étant courageux mais peu téméraire la libéra sur le champ.

Riza rengaina son arme et remit en place son uniforme tout chiffonné.

« Bien maintenant que ce sapin est prêt pour ce soir, peut-être pourriez-vous vous remettre au travail. »

Le ton, froid à faire glacer le pôle nord, utilisé par Riza les fit tous déguerpir du bureau immédiatement, sauf bien sûr Mustang qui n'avait d'autre choix que de reprendre place à son bureau.

Cinq minutes passèrent en silence, Roy n'avait vraisemblablement aucune envie de travailler à ses rapports et s'amusait à tourner sur son fauteuil.

« Lieutenant ? » La voix était celle d'un gamin.

« Oui, Colonel ? »

« Vous m'avez acheté quoi comme cadeau ? »

« Colonel, remettez-vous, non pardon, mettez-vous au travail ! »

« Moi je vous ai acheté un chouette truc. Alors c'est quoi mon cadeau ? »

N'allait-il pas lui ficher la paix ?

« Vous verrez bien Colonel, si je vous le dit, ce ne sera plus une surprise. »

« Alors vous m'avez acheté quelque chose ? J'espère que je vais l'aimer mon cadeau. »

Riza se retint de lui répondre qu'il ne l'aurait que s'il se montrait bien sage, il avait tout de même 29 ans pas 5 ! Et dire qu'elle lui avait promis de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint son but. Elle avait du choper une insolation ce jour là !

« Lieutenant ? »

Riza prit sur elle pour ne pas lui envoyer son stylo à la figure.

« Oui Colonel ? »

« Je peux sortir ? »

Non mais, elle rêvait là, ce n'était pas possible. Etait-elle passée dans la cinquième dimension sans s'en rendre compte ? Ou bien était-elle en train de vivre ce qu'avait vécu le vilain Scrouge comme dans le conte des trois Noëls ?

Pour se rassurer, elle se pinça le bras. Non elle ne rêvait pas. Elle poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Allez-y Colonel. Je vous donne ma permission. Vous pouvez sortir. »

« Ouais ! »

Mustang sortit comme une bombe du bureau.

Enfin, tout redevint calme et Riza put avancer sur ses dossiers.

La journée passa sans autre dommage. Par moment, on entendait le bruit de sifflets serpentins et des rires, mais ce fut dans l'ensemble assez tranquille.

Le soir tant attendu par tous arriva enfin. Riza rangea ses affaires et remit de l'ordre sur son bureau ce qui inquiéta Mustang.

« Lieutenant, vous ne restez pas ?

« Si, mais je dois d'abord retourner chez moi, je vais chercher Hayate et je reviens ensuite.»

« D'accord, parce qu'une soirée sans vous, ce serait moins drôle.

« Est-ce ironique Colonel Roy Mustang ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un air fâché.

« Non non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'espère bien vous revoir ce soir. »

Riza se radoucit.

« Je serai là. Pas d'inquiétude Colonel.»

« Hé Lieutenant, vous pensez à mon cadeau surtout ! »

Riza agita sa main et sortit.

* * *

Les bureaux avaient été poussés dans un coin et un buffet avait été dressé. Chacun avait revêtu des habits de fête, le champagne commençait à couler et des chants de Noël s'élevaient d'une radio que Fuery avait ramenée.

Des cadeaux s'empilaient au pied du sapin. Parce qu'après tout, un Noël sans sapin et sans cadeaux à son pied, ce n'était pas un vrai Noël !

Roy regardait avec inquiétude sa montre. Riza n'était toujours pas revenue. Leur ferait-elle faux bond ?

Des petits jappements se firent entendre attirant leur attention.

Ils regardèrent vers la porte du bureau où ils découvrirent Hayate qui portait un costume de rêne avec des petits bois en mousse sur la tête et une boule rouge sur le museau comme Rodolphe ! (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas, Rodolphe est le chef des rênes du Père Noël)

Puis les regards passèrent sur la personne à côté du petit chien, remontant des bottes rouges, le long des jambes et des cuisses à moitié découvertes, s'arrêtant un instant sur la mini jupe rouge bordée de fourrure blanche, remontant ensuite sur la veste rouge elle aussi bordée de fourrure blanche et cintrée à la taille par une ceinture en cuir à grosse boucle dorée, atteignant le cou qui dépassait du col, remarquant quelques boucles blondes qui dépassaient du bonnet rouge dans lequel les cheveux étaient emprisonnés.

Riza Hawkeye se tenait là devant eux en tenue de Noël, affichant un air mutin que personne ne lui avait jamais vu, voire même n'avait jamais imaginé lui voir, et dans la famille Noël, on demande la fille (celle de 25 ans) pas la grand-mère !

Cette fois, tous les hommes furent pris de saignement de nez compulsif !

« Alors Messieurs, qui a dit que je n'avais pas l'esprit de Noël ? »

Cinq doigts accusateurs se levèrent pour désigner le Colonel, dont la mâchoire menaçait de se décrocher d'un instant à l'autre.

« C'est bien ce qu'il m'avait semblé. »

Riza avança dans le bureau.

« Vous pensez continuer à me regarder comme ça toute la soirée, ou bien l'un de vous va-t-il se décider à me donner une coupe de champagne que je puisse me joindre à vous ? »

Ils réatterrirent tous.

Mustang se tourna vers Havoc :

« Havoc essuyez moi cette bave.

« Commencez par vous d'abord Colonel ! »

Fuery étant le plus rapide servit une coupe à sa collègue.

« Merci Caïn.

« Je vous en prie Riza. »

De nouveau le Colonel réagit :

« Fuery, d'où appelez vous le lieutenant par son prénom ? »

« Ben, elle m'a appelé par le mien, alors je fais pareil. »

« Voyons Colonel, laissez le, c'est Noël après tout ! Pour ce soir, ne pourrions-nous pas laisser tomber le protocole ?

« Alors, pourquoi vous m'appelez Colonel et les autres par leur prénom ?

« Parce que, vous c'est différent. »

Finalement, Mustang ne sut quoi lui répondre et se servit lui-même à boire. L'alcool aidant, chacun se détendit.

Ils mangèrent tout en discutant, burent beaucoup, rirent, et chacun voulut avoir l'honneur de faire danser Riza.

Roy voyait plutôt d'un mauvais œil son lieutenant passer de bras en bras. Surtout lorsque Havoc, un brin éméché laissa traîner ses mains un peu trop bas dans le dos de Riza. Mais celle-ci lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille ce qui les lui fit remonter illico presto.

Ils eurent droit à une nouvelle vague de saignement de nez lorsque Armstrong voulu la faire tourner sur elle-même lors d'un rock, provoquant un soulèvement de sa jupe manquant de dévoiler plus que la jeune femme n'était prête à consentir.

Minijupe, oui, mais fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus !

Enfin minuit sonna et vint le moment des cadeaux.

Ils s'assirent tous autour du sapin pour les ouvrir.

Entre autre, ils reçurent : Havoc une bande dessinée intitulée « comment se faire larguer en dix leçons » (cadeau de Mustang) ainsi qu'une boîte de patch antitabac, Breda un jeu d'échec, Falman le dernier volume du Quid, Fuery une nouvelle paire d'écouteurs dernier cri, Riza une minijupe, non messieurs ce soir est la première et la dernière fois que vous me verrez en porter une et ce n'est pas la peine d'insister , Mustang une nouvelle paire de gants brodée avec amour par Armstrong et celui-ci des mouchoirs.

Après avoir bien rigolé à la découverte de leurs présents, l'ambiance retomba un peu et la fatigue commença à se faire sentir. Un à un, ils partirent.

Ne restèrent plus que Riza et Mustang pour remettre un peu d'ordre. Ils ramassaient les papiers cadeaux éparpillés un peu partout.

« Hum, il me semble que je n'ai pas encore reçu le cadeau que vous m'avez promis Hawkeye.

« Pourtant, il est devant vous Colonel.

« Quoi ? La minijupe ? Mais ce n'est pas juste, tout le monde en a profité ! Je voulais un cadeau plus… personnel. »

Riza s'approcha de lui, enroula ses bras autour de son coup et l'embrassa.

« Celui-là vous convient mieux ? »

« A n'en pas douter. »

« Et le mien Colonel, il est où ? »

Roy la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un nouveau baiser.

« Pour le recevoir, il faut venir chez moi. »

* * *

**Au fait, vous vous demandez peut-être ce que Riza a murmuré dans l'oreille d'Havoc pour qu'il remonte ses mains ?**

_**« Si vous tenez à vos grelots, vous me remontez vos mains avant que je ne donne l'ordre à Hayate d'attaquer ! »**_

**Avouez que c'est effrayant !**


End file.
